PinkSheep
Pink Sheep is a fictional character created by ExplodingTNT who exists in the videogame Minecraft. He is arguably ExplodingTNT's most popular character, and after appearing in many of TNT's videos has launched a channel of his own. Appearance Pink Sheep is a stereotypical, generic sheep with pink-colored wool and a black moustache. His most prized possesion is his "magnificently well-trimmed mustache", as he is always shown being proud of it and is constantly bragging to others about it. He claims that under his thick, fluffy wool is a tattoo labeled "#PGN" written in black ink, which has been confirmed to be true from a previous video, where Pink Sheep's wool was sheared temporarily, and the tattoo was revealed. He is occasionally seen wearing the classic "Deal-With-It" MLG sunglasses, particularly when he has just made a clever remark. He claims to be able to fly using his moustache, break indestructible blocks, and kill anyone in one hit with his bare hooves (he usually credits his accomplishments to his moustache). He speaks in a robotic, yet humanlike voice which can be cited on a website called "Oddcast", which differentiates from the standard Text Bubbles used on many of ExplodingTNT's videos. Biography It is unknown what year he was born in, as it has always been kept a secret, however, it was some time before the 1400's. He claims to have met Leonardo Da Vinci and they became friends because he liked drinking sodas with him. He also said that they enjoyed throwing soda cans at "haters". He says that Leonardo gave him his fantastic art skills, despite the fact that his art in his Draw-My-life video was mediocre at best, and that he is the only guy who'd looked good with a moustache and a beard. He apparently helped paint the Mona Lisa with said fantastic art skills. He was also once a warrior in a village for some time and was assigned to go kill the EnderDragon. However, he, without reason, did not kill it, which made the EnderDragon happy who later fellin love with Pink Sheep, and in the future, they married. He also discovered America, but Christopher Columbus showed up and claimed it for himself, which made Pink Sheep angry, so he left. He also participated in the 1940 Olympics and won a gold medal (Even though the 1940 Olympics never happened). He started hanging out with Herobrine because "his mom baked great cookies". He ate all the cookies and they did not have any money left so he stopped hanging out with Herobrine. He claims that he is an MLG pro and that seems to be the case with all his videos. One day, he unexpectedly encountered ExplodingTNT while he was searching for his moustache trimmers in the sewers. ExplodingTNT claims to have found his missing trimmers and gives them back to Pink Sheep, however, Pink Sheep, showing disgust, threw them away bcause "a mouse touched them". Pink Sheep also has a son. An ender dragon egg later hatched and a mysterious hybrid creature was born and it went by the name of Purple Shep. Purple Shep is a sheep with an extremely deformed or "derpy" face, and is known for his appalling appearance. Due to his hideousness, Pink Sheep does not like being related to him, however, he claims that he still loves him because he is his son, despite the way Pink Sheep may treat him at times. Pink Sheep was once trapped on a lost island after a plane crash, but managed to escape. On March 22, 2016, Pink Sheep had started his own YouTube channel. He plays a small variety of games, mainly being Minecraft and Roblox, but he may occasionally take game requests from his fans and do different games. About a month after the debut of his channel, the channel had officially hit it's peak. His subscriber count and popularity rose drastically in a matter of a few months. He had reached over 1 Million subscribers in less than a year, making him one of the fastest growing YouTubers of 2016. However, his growth and popularity rate has hit a milestone recently, as his channel now seems to be struggling to gain subscribers and his trendiness is starting to decrease. This is most likely due to his fanbase, but it could also be due to the thumbnails and titles of his video being misleading and his content getting gradually repetitive. Relationships Homie Dolphin "Homie Dolphin" is a Dolphin and a high ranking dolphin in the Prankster Gangster Nation, as well as Pink Sheep's best friend. Pink Sheep always gets advice from Homie Dolphin. He was also dared by Homie Dolphin to eat Big Macs. Homie Dolphin is much smarter than Pink Sheep, as he can actually count over 43, do much more complicated math equations, and understand advanced English language. He also tried teaching Pink Sheep how to say 44, but Pink Sheep didn't understand. ExplodingTNT ExplodingTNT is like "a brother" of Pink Sheep, cause Purple Shep call him "uncle Mouse Man" Failboat Failboat also is like his brother, Purple Shep call him "uncle Failboat" too Purple Shep Purple Shep is the son of Pink Sheep and the Ender Dragon. He is the result of an accident of when a Dragon Egg was teleported under Pink Sheep's crotch. Pink Sheep then started to malfunction, and during this process, the egg was fertilized. After a few Minecraft days, the egg hatched and a strange hybrid creature was born and it went by the name of "Purple Shep." Purple Shep is a purple sheep with an extremely disfigured face. He shares the same moustache with his father, however, it is dislocated above his eyes. Most of Purple Shep's facial features are distorted or out-of-place, and to this day, nobody knows why, though it is most likely a birth defect from being interbred. Pink Sheep does not pay much attention to Purple Shep and tries to avoid him at times due to how "unpredictable" he can be. However, Pink Sheep claims to still love him because he is his son. Purple Shep has his own YouTube channel and uploads videos as he pleases. He speaks in a loud, irritating version of his father's voice. He is very fond of toasters for some reason and usually, sticks his head in them for pleasure. He sometimes interrupts the Pink Sheep while he is making videos, causing him to mess up, much to Pink Sheep's annoyance. Ender Dragon The Ender Dragon is one of two main bosses of Minecraft (the other being the Wither) and is one of the most feared creatures in the game. It was almost killed by Pink Sheep, but he unknowingly decided to spare it, and when Purple Shep was created, they married. They seemed to have a fair relationship, but the Ender Dragon did not appear in his videos very often. However, she did make a few cameos and was mentioned quite a number of times. As of October 2nd of 2016, they have broken up and have gone their separate ways. ExplodingTNT ExplodingTNT is a YouTuber and the main character of the franchise. He makes a variety of different videos, mainly involving Minecraft. Him and Pink Sheep seem to be good friends, although Pink Sheep likes to make fun of him because of his obession with cheese. Pink Sheep claims to have first encountered him in the sewers while searching for his lost moustache trimmers. Pink Sheep did not like him at first, but they soon became friends after when Pink Sheep found out that ExplodingTNT has many subscribers on YouTube, and proceeded to follow in his footsteps and made a channel of his own. ExplodingTNT seems to be a mixed breed of a human and a mouse, which explains his fondness of cheese. ExplodingTNT has his own laboratory in TNT Town, and he usually goes there to preform experiements with cheese and make videos. However, ExplodingTNT does seem to have a seperate house, however, it is not in TNT Town. Notch Notch is the creator and owner of Minecraft, and yet another recurring character on ExplodingTNT's channel. While him and Pink Sheep have little to no interaction, there were a few times where they'd have full conversations with eachother, however, it was only due to Pink Sheep's greed and wanting something from him. Notch doesn't seem to like Pink Sheep very much, akin to ExplodingTNT and Purple Shep, and they can even be considered enemies sometimes. However, they'd had too little interaction for that to be true. Pink Sheep Jr. Pink Sheep Jr. was created when Pink Sheep wanted a son to perform science experiments on (this was before Purple Shep was born). He is a baby sheep with pink wool, but he is lacking a moustache. Pink Sheep Jr. can speak in text bubbles, as seen when he was trapped on one block surrounded by lava. He called to Pink Sheep for help, and Pink Sheep left to "get the rescue equipment". However, Pink Sheep got "distracted" and started telling jokes to other people for 48 hours. Later, Pink Sheep Jr. gets a monotone voice and a moustache and says, "Sup pops can I have a cheeseburger?" This terrified Pink Sheep and he ran away. Pink Sheep Jr. had never made an appearance again after this. It is possible that he died. Technically, he is Purple Shep's older brother. Pink Guy Pink Guy is a minor character in ExplodingTNT's videos. He and Pink Sheep seem to be good friends, and together they'd ususally terrorize ExplodingTNT to get him to make another Weird Comments video. Pink Guy does not appear very often, but Pink Sheep did make a video that was solely focused on him and Pink Guy playing together. ZephPlayz ZephPlayz is a Youtuber and another recurring character in the franchise. Pink Sheep usually addresses him as "Homie Panda". Pink Sheep appears to be very close friends with him, as Pink Sheep always mentions him in a good way and acts friendly toward him. They appear to be very close, having very similar personalities, using the same slang terms, et cetera. He's made a quite a few appearances and lots of cameos, in fact, there was even a video on Pink Sheep's channel that starred ZephPlayz. He may live in TNT Town along with the rest of the cast, however, it was never confirmed. Roberto Roberto is a life-like version of Pink Sheep who supposedly lives in the sewer, has a moustache and wears a sombrero and a Mexican rug on his hump. Pink Sheep also claims that he's known him for a very long time. He has never made an official debut, however, a picture of him was displayed on a certain video on Pink Sheep's channel. He was never mentioned since. Javier Javier is simply a dead bush, however, Pink Sheep claims to be good friends with him. While he has never made an actual appearance on Pink Sheep's channel, he has made many cameos in certain videos. He is considered to be a lieutenant of the Prankster Gangster Nation by many. 'Crystal Sheep' Crystal Sheep is Pink Sheep's new love interest after him breaking up with his former wife, the Ender Dragon. She is a female sheep that is known for her beauty. She has thick cyan wool, large eyelashes, and bright-blue eyes. She speaks similarly to Pink Sheep, having a robotic voice. She appears to have an interest in ExplodingTNT's videos, and considers herself her "biggest fan". This made Pink Sheep envious of ExplodingTNT which led to him trying to steal Crystal Sheep away from him, but all of his plans seemed to backfire, only to find out that her and ExplodingTNT weren't in a relationship the whole time. Pink Sheep has also tried numerous times to get Crystal Sheep to fall for him, however, he struggled to do so and had failed every attempt. That is, until February of 2017, in a fortunate turn of events, Crystal Sheep had finally accepted Pink Sheep's romantic desire, thus giving birth to their newfound relationship. In May of 2017, Pink Sheep finally proposed to Crystal Sheep to be his wife, and Crystal Sheep happily accepted. They got married September 23, 2017. 'Homie Squirrel' Homie Squirrel is another one of Pink Sheep's friends. He has never made an appearance on Pink Sheep's channel and was only mentioned once in one particular video; 'MY MINECRAFT GOT HACKED '. Wife Wife is the name of a Minecraft player who Pink Sheep regards as "his biggest hater." In all of his appearances, he has constantly insulted Pink Sheep, causing his fans to rally in support of Pink Sheep. Trivia * It's said that under his thick, fluffy, pink wool is a tattoo labeled "#PGN". * He has stated he is immortal, and it would seem this is the case, But he has been killed and has had to respawn once or twice. * Pink Sheep visited this page in his second Hate Comments video. * Pink Sheep's variety of gameplay is severely limited, as the only games he seems to play nowadays is Minecraft and Roblox. * Despite saying so, he does not seem to live with Purple Shep. In fact, Purple Shep has his own house entirely, as proved on his channel. Purple Shep has been shown to currently live with Failboat. * Pink Sheep is speculated to be genderless, however this claim is probably untrue. *Purple Shep once said Pink Sheep works at Nintendo. *Pink Sheep is afraid of shampoo. *Pink Sheep cannot count past the number "43", despite having the ability to say some numbers that are above 43. *He seems to be in trouble with the Illuminati, a theorized organization that influences world governments. He says they are "after him" and this is one of the few things that he fears, the other being Shampoo. *Although being extremely self-centered, it is shown that Pink Sheep does indeed care for others, as he states that he'd do anything to keep Crystal Sheep, his girlfriend, safe. *Pink Sheep also reads comments with the sub-intro similar to the Fine Brothers Entertainment. *He has once stated that he has no ears. However, as seen with his Minecraft character sprite, he does indeed have ears. Quotes * "Yo what is up my Prankster Gangsters" (When addressing his Fanbase) * "You silly goose" (As an insult) * "I am an MLG pro" (When he does something amazing) * "I have a magnificently well-trimmed mustache."(When bragging) * "''Guys that wasn't me it was Purple Shep" ''(When making a mistake) * ''"Hacking" ''(When playing a game and losing) * ''"HATER ALERT! HATER ALERT! HATER ALERT!" ''(When he sees hater) * ''"I'm going to do an MLG trickshot" ''(When he jumps and does something mid-air) Gallery Image.jpeg|While turned into a "horse". Image-1466728255.jpeg|Jumping around on the lost island. Image-1466727210.jpeg Image-1466727043.jpeg|His son, Purple Shep. Image-1466727837.jpeg|In humanoid form. Image-1466778358.jpeg|Pink Sheep's homie, Roberto. Image-3.jpeg PinksheepYT.jpg|Picture of PinkSheep with his swag glasses. PinkSheep Humind form.png|A picture of PinkSheep in Roblox. Pink Sheep MLG.png|Pink Sheep looking MLG 368780_ShEpTaLe.png|Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, and the Ender Dragon as Undertale characters 02B0832A-BF69-496F-B12F-6825E60A10CB.jpeg|Pink Sheep and Purple Shep as Sans (Pink Sheep) and Papyrus (Purple Shep) in the UNDERTALE AU, ‘Differentopic’ Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Pranksters Category:One Million Subscribers